


Blinding

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Raph and Leo get head injuries that make them think they're dating two girls Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Blinding

Clara didn’t know what to think of the accident that happened when Raph and Leo got head injuries. She was so worried about him that she even spent time away from her boyfriend to help Raph recover.

Leo still knew who everybody was except one big problem now. He thinks that Bluu is his mate and girlfriend and that they are dating. He needed help to recover but more importantly his fake memories are making him think something that’s not true.

Bluu hurried back to the sewer when April and Don called her to report that Leo and Raph failed a mission together with a few serious injuries.

Raph was alive and sleeping well but stirred in his sleep from the pain in his head.

Clara walked into Raph’s room and looked at him sadly rushing over to his side.  
“Raph? Are you alright?”

Leo moaned in his sleep as well feeling a pounding pain in his head as he woke up.

Bluu burst into the room. She glanced at Leo and hurried to his side just as his eyes open.  
“Leo! Thank Gawds! Your ok!!”

“H-huh? What?,”he replied as he rubbed his head. When he looked at her, a strange expression grew on his face. 

Clara smiled and stared down at him hugging him gently to her.  
“I-I thought you were dead Raph!” Clara said sobbing.

Leo looked up at her and his masked eyes then looked at her lovingly as he began to stroke her cheek.  
“I’m alright now that you’re here Bluu.”

She hugged him and instantly kissed at his face and sniffle the tears back.  
“I'm so happy!,”she cried.

“What happen babe?,”he asked.  
“I remember when Leo and I tried to destroy Baxter’s supply of mutagen…then..”

“You were knocked out and sent crashing into a concrete wall and you have a head injury.”  
“Uh babe? Raph why’re you calling me that? You never called me that before!”

Leo nodded and moved his lips to her lips as he kissed her softly and passionately.

Don and April were relieved they were doing well together and decided to leave the two couple alone in the lab. 

Raph was confused.  
“Don't I ever call you babe? I mean we were just dating...right?”

Clara was surprised and shocked. She didn’t want to make it any worse since he went through a lot.  
“Y-yes Raph we are. Sorry about that,” she said looking away from him.

Leo pulled her down to lay on him or next to him as he kissed her deeply and he wanted to explore that wet sexy mouth of hers.

“Leo...Mmm! Your so...excited”  
Bluu’s cheeks burned. 

He wrapped an arm around her hip to close in the gap then nuzzled her stomach.  
“I'm glad to see you.”

Clara nodded and whimpered slightly.  
“I’m happy to see you too Raph.”

Leo smirked as he bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth.

She couldn't refuse and gently took his face in her hands.

He brought her down some more so he could reach for her lips.

Clara’s eyes widened as she pretty soon felt her lips touch his.

Leo slid his tongue past her lips and french kissed her entwining his tongue over hers.

Her tongue entwine with his and she let out a soft moan. 

He held the back of her neck to lure her in a deeper kiss.

Clara started to moan softly into the kiss hesitantly kissing him back.

Leo danced his tongue along and over hers as he groped her breasts.

“Leo!,”she gasped.

He rubbed her lower back as his tongue dove inside her wet cavern.

Clara mewled as she let him dominate her mouth.

Leo smirked as he wrestled with her tongue coming out on top.

She remember where they were and wanted Leo to stop.

He growled in the kiss. Then he quickly pulled her into the bed and kissed her neck now. 

“Ahh Raph please! Bluu and Leo are right over there and plus you’re still injured! You need to rest!” Clara protested and pleaded with him.

Leo then went to her jaw chin and throat kissing all over then went to her neck sucking hickeys into her skin.

“L-Leo shouldn't we... wait til’ your better??”

“Don't care I need you,”he answered then drown her with more rough kisses. 

Clara sighed and nodded as she held onto him laying down on top of him moaning.

Leo shook his head no and sucked hickeys nibbling across her shoulders rubbing her hips. 

She moaned again and her body shook with delight. 

His hand let go of her head to grope her soft breasts. 

“Raph please! Can we do this somewhere more private? Leo’s right over there! I don’t want him seeing me naked!”

Leo just heard that and chuckled as he began to take off Bluu’s shirt and bra to suck on a nipple while pinching the other one.

Her knees tuck firmly around his sides to keep her balanced. Bluu's finger clung on his solid arms as she panted frantically and repeating his name. 

Raph whispered,”What he's not even paying attention. Bluu’s got him busy.”

“I heard...Th-That!,”Bluu breathed.

Clara got off of him and shook her head no.  
“Jerk off or something Raph because unlike you I have decency!”

Leo switched nipples abandoning the one he just sucked to now suck on the other one. 

Raph pouts.  
“But Nurse...I thought you want to take good care of me?”

She tensed up and hissed on his lap. She couldn't hold back any noises while preventing her body from moving at the same time.  
“Leo,”she whined. 

Clara shook her head no.  
“I gotta go right now sorry but no can do. I’ll come by later to check up on you ok?”

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing her inner thighs as he then slipped two fingers inside of her fucking her with them.

“L-Leo, please…!!”

Now the moment was ending and he was too sore and disappointed to move and grab her.

Clara sighed. Since Raph’s bed was on wheels she moved him to his room where she stripped in front of him and climbed on top of him.  
“If you’re in pain let me know at any time ok?”

Leo slipped his tongue into her vagina where he stroked and rubbed along her velvet lining.

“I'll ask you the same thing when I get that ass!,”he smirked.

She clung to the bars of the wheeled bed moaning loudly.

“Raph do whatever you want to me! It’s your special day,” Clara cooed to him as she rubbed his plastron.

Leo took his tongue and his fingers out of her as he thrusted his length into her.

He smirked and rose in a sitting position. Raph grabbed her hips forced her breast into his mouth. 

She screamed but prayed that the womb of the lab was sound proof. 

Clara moaned and mewled holding onto his head as she arched her back.

Leo thrusted slowly and gently into her as he kissed her cheeks and all over her face.

She hooked her around his neck and kissing him back with plead in her whimpers.

He nuzzled between and sucked on the first all over again. Her nipples turned sweet and hard against his tongue. 

“Raph ahh god yes!” Clara shouted as she groaned rubbing his bandaged scalp.

Leo grinded his hips up against hers as their skin made slapping sounds into each other.

The way she spoke his name turned him on and he wanted her more than ever. Any distractions, he swore he'll fix real quick!

She grabbed his ass instead scarring it and slapping it. 

Clara wanted more from him. She was getting horny for him real bad.

Leo then churred and chirped as he reached her g spot thrusting into it.

She moaned more for him. Bluu never let go of his perfect ass just when he found the right spot to curl her toes.

He squeezed her butt as he nibbled her body as much as he could before luring on her back on the bed.

Clara let out some whimpers and soft cute groans as she rubbed his shoulders.

Leo reached his peak and released his hot seeds into her grunting as he did so.

“LEO!!”  
At the same time, Bluu’s body melted over his member.

He rolled on top but kept his weight off her as possible. 

“Wh-what’re you gonna do to me now Raph?” Clara whimpered.

Leo slipped out of her panting hard as he collapsed on his back.

She moved to his side and rest her head on his chest.  
Bluu was out of breath but a smile pasted on her faces as she rubbed at chest.  
“Glad that otherside of you is ok!”

“I won't be the only one who won't be able to walk for a while.”  
He kissed her stomach than her womanhood, suckling the ripples of her folds.

“B-but Raph I need to be able to walk since I have a job,” Clara moaned.

Leo then nodded and murmured I love you before closing his eyes and going to sleep with his arms wrapped around her.

“I love you too, Leo.”  
She kissed his chest then his lips before falling asleep in the nude.

“Then call in sick,”he chuckled.  
His tongue dug deeper for her core.

Clara sighed as she moaned and nodded arching her back.

Her walls soon soak with her nectar before it clenched around his wet muscle to clench and milk at him. Raph drunk it down like water at instant then climbed back on his knees licking his lips. 

Clara moaned out his name as she wanted him to be inside her so badly.

He got in position by moving her thighs around her waist and lube himself with her juices before shoving himself inside. 

Clara was a virgin as her and her boyfriend never had sex yet. She moaned in pain as tears fell.

Her body was tight just as he imagine but twice as good. Raph groan wanting to drill into her core so badly but he saw the pain in her face and had to wait until she adjust. To make speed up, he kissed all over her face and whisper nothings to keep her calm and ready.

Clara then started to moan and mewled as she arched her back and she scratched his shoulders.

This encourage him to push further into a pumping start for lustful friction.

Clara gripped his shoulders as she whimpered and arched her back.

He loved her reaction and pressed his body a little then grind harder into her womb.

Clara mewled as she shuddered in delight.

He grabbed one of her legs and kept it hooked across his back so he thrusts deeper.

Clara reached her high and came all over him mewling.

Took a couple of pushes but his high grabbed him by the spine and he held his breath while his load burst into her. Raph kept her in his arms even after he was drained but was out of breath.

Clara pulled Raph out of her as she moaned and panted. She cuddled against him and fell asleep.

“I love you...Clara,”he breathed,”And sorry...for worrying you.”

The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

Leo woke up and he managed to get up and made breakfast for them.

The smell of Leo's cooking woke Bluu who was familiarize with it. She realize she was in Leo's room instead of Don’s Lab, of course she was fine with it.

“Slept good baby?”  
Raph was watching her with a satisfied look on his face. 

Clara nodded and sighed. She couldn’t believe she just cheated on Josh her boyfriend. She looked away from him when suddenly Josh appeared in his room.

Leo turned around to smile at her and he said good morning to her and told her he made pancakes.

Bluu smiled. She sat down and thanked him. Then something came to her attention…  
“Wait shouldn't you be in bed rest or something??”

Raph wasn't to familiar with this and turned cautious.  
“Who the hell--?!”  
But the man lunged at him knocking the couple of the bed and punched him. 

“No Josh stop!!! Don’t hurt him!!!” Clara said yelling it as she got directly in the middle of them protecting Raph when suddenly another punch landed to her cheek and she fell over.

“You fuckin slutty bitch!!! How dare you cheat on me?!!! We are over!!!” Josh yelled at her.

Leo heard the commotion wondering what was going on.  
“I’m fine for right now sweetie. Don’t worry about me ok?”

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”  
Raph got on his face and came after the Josh's throat.

Bluu nodded but then the commotion gotten worse with more loud banging sounds.  
She got on her feet just to hurry down hall find the noise coming in Raph’s room. 

Clara got up and held her cheek as it was gonna be bruised and swollen.

“So this is where you would go off to every single day? Fucking this mutant monster thing?!”

Leo hurried to Raph’s door but found the door was locked.

“Hey! What's going on?!,”Bluu demanded knocking at the door.

Raph knocked Josh at the door which set to lock from inside once closed.  
“Shut up Asshole!,”Raph snapped as started punching his face,”I'm something better than you. I'm all she needed! I'll kill you for speaking to her like that!!”

Clara tried to get Raph to let go of him so she could call the police on Josh when Josh slapped her really hard across her face.

Leo broke down the door grabbed Josh dragging him to the surface and he was soon arrested by the cops.

Raph was in rage for not finishing him off and rip him from limb to limb.  
But Bluu told him to comfort Clara.  
“She needs you right now!,”Bluu cried as she soothed Clara’s back.

Clara started to cry. This was all her fault. If only she was honest with Raph and told him the truth. She ran into the bathroom locking the door.

Leo came back into the lair a moment later and took Bluu outta there to let them be.

“Clara wait please open the door!!”  
He desperately twist around the knob and knock the door.

Bluu sighed and walked along with him.

Clara unlocked the door looking up at him with tear stained eyes.  
“I’m so sorry Raph!!!”

Leo sat down and started to eat his pancakes.

Raph wasn't angry just slightly concern but he took her in his arms anyway.  
“Clara...why didn't you tell me sooner?,”he asked.

Bluu ate quietly hoping for the best for the two. 

But Clara pushed Raph away from her getting angry at herself.  
“And what am I supposed to say?! That I cheated on my boyfriend with you?! That I lied to you and deceived you?! We were never dating Raph! I-I don’t deserve you Raph! I’m so so sorry!” she yelled getting dressed and ran out of the lair.

Leo then took more small bites and ate and then he saw Clara running out of the lair.

Bluu just lowered her head then pinched the bridge of her snout.

“Clara! No! Wait!,”Raph cried. 

Clara ran through the sewers sobbing the whole way.

Leo then finished eating and he washed the dishes.

He caught up with her to grab her by the wrist.  
“Clara stop! Please!”

Bluu got up and helped in order to find a distraction from the drama. 

Clara just looked up into his masked eyes with her teary ones.  
“You don’t love me Raph! That’s just your fake memories making you think that!”

Leo then dried them and put them away sighing.

Then she moved towards Leo and hugged her from behind to nuzzle her nose on his shoulder.

“I don't believe you! What we shared, you've always wanted more. I saw it in your eyes when we made love but yet, your with someone you don't even long for.”

“I’m not lying Raph! We never dated! And you don’t love me! Now let me go!”

Leo churred as he then turned around to hug her tightly to him.

Bluu sighed and found his neck to kiss and nibble. She wanted to make sure her beloved wasn't worried and hope his brother would think of something to help the human girl. If Leo was calm then she was calm. 

“But I can't stop loving you? Don't you understand? I want to forgive you but your not allowing me to!!”

“No Raph you never loved me. Your fake memories are making you think that but your feelings for me aren’t real!”

Leo chirped getting turned on as he picked her up taking her to his room.

She hung onto him planting more kisses on the side of his face.

“What about you?,”he frown,”Is your feelings for me or Josh?? Tell me now!”

“You but Raph you DON’T love me.”

Leo chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

Raph squeezed her arms in frustration.  
“I can't love you if you can't love me Back!!”

She tilt her head to welcome him with exposure of her neck. .

“I fell in love with you Raph but you’re not understanding what I’m saying. It’s not that you can’t love me it’s you don’t love me. Your fake memories are making you think you love me but in reality you don’t!”

Leo set her down on his bed as he climbed on top of her and he kissed her lips passionately.

She rubbed his back and moan for him.

He was silent at first but let out a sigh and said,”If my memories aren't true then I'm willing to start all over and make new memories.”

Clara sighed and nodded saying, “I love you Raph!”  
She sobbed and cried as this whole thing was just fucked up.

Leo then nibbled her throat jaw and chin as he then nipped her neck creating hickeys.

Her small noises grew louder. She wanted to give him the same treatment and she did nipping back at his throat.

All he can do was hug her. Raph started kissing her face and rubbing her back. His lips begged her to calm down.

Clara started to moan softly as she stopped crying hugging him back tightly to her.

Leo began to churr and chirp as he moaned in pleasure and in delight.

Bluu enjoyed the sounds he made.  
“Leo let me tease you instead!”

“I'll do anything to have you, Clara, “He said as he traced hickies down her neck with his teeth,”I love you!”

Clara smiled as she moaned and mewled in response to that stroking his cheeks.  
“You already have me sexy!”

Leo growled in response and smirked at her as he waited laying down on his back.

A warm generous smile stretched across his face. Raph kissed her lips and made out with her against the wall for a minute.

She climbed on top kissing his lips first. Then his neck leaving a deep love mark on his neck and worked her way on his chest. 

Clara whimpered into the kiss letting him dominate her as she rubbed his hips.

Leo grunted into their kiss then groaned when she did the next thing to him.

She started to grind on his member as the light kisses became wet and rough from her tongue.  
“Leo,”she whispered repeatedly. 

He kissed at her in every angle possible as he moved his head and hers at times.

Clara then moaned quietly and softly into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo growled and chirped loudly as he was getting turned on his member poked out of its slit and it erected.

She can feel it beating at her entrance but she wanted Leo to wait until she gave it some treatment.

Then he picks her up and carried her back into the lair. Raph headed to his room where he placed her in his own bed.

Clara looked up at him as her cheeks started to blush a light shade of red.

Leo grunted. He couldn’t wait. He wanted her now! It was so painful to not be inside her right now.

Raph crawled in after her smirking.  
“Would you want a new position?”

But Bluu had a firm grip on his shaft as she lie on the edge of the bed between his legs.

Clara nodded imagining her in his lap while he’s fucking the daylights outta her.

Leo growled and held onto her head as he arched his back.

She stroke as she sucked the top then lathered him all over with her tongue.

When she gave him her answer he switched placed, sitting up and holding Clara on his lap spreading her legs apart and stroking her opening.

“Ahh Raph please!” Clara moaned begging him.

Leo grunted and groaned loudly gripping onto her scalp.

She sucked harder and hummed a little. 

“You asked for it hon’!”  
He lifts her up by her thighs until her folds were above his eager length. Raph guided her into the tip then forced her on the way down.

Clara arched her back as she moaned and squeaked.

Leo then came and climaxed into her mouth panting.

Her eyes widen and nearly choked. She turned away to swallow it down.

Raph pumped upwards and gripped firmly on her legs.

Clara gripped onto his shoulders for support mewling.

Leo then pulled her down and slammed into her grunting.

“Aah! Leo!!,”she cried,”G-Getting … excited are we??”

Sound of slapping took volume as well as Raphs groaning.

Clara whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Leo nodded as he pounded into her deeper.

She moaned loudly as her body jerked on all fours.

Raph kissed and sucked down her neck as he bounced on her in his lap.

Clara shivered and twitched as she moaned softly.

Leo sucked hickeys into her skin between her breasts shoving his face into them while he thrusted harder and faster into her.

She moaned and gasped over and over. Bluu hugged his head as she rolled her back.

Raph rest his back on the bed while still thrusting into her. His attention was only her clit as he rubbed it harshly.

Clara wanted him to make hickeys on her shoulders and suck on her breasts as she mewled.

Leo grinded his hips into hers skin slapping against skin while he rubbed her hips groaning. 

She held onto him and whispered his name in his ear.

Raph rolled on a sitting position then sucked and licked her shoulders. He gave her breasts some attention as well his mouth wrapped around her nipple.

Clara rubbed his muscular abs and his plastron while eliciting some whimpers for him.

Leo hit her g spot as he thrusted into it one last time orgasming.

Bluu’s orgasm caught up with Leo's. She scarred down his back until she finish with a low sigh. 

He lets go to watch them bouncing at every thrusts he makes.

Clara couldn’t take it anymore. She released her liquids as she moaned again.

Leo pulled out of her laying down next to her panting heavily as he pulled her into his arms.

“I love you so much, Leo!,”She breathed.  
Bluu held his head gently in her arms and a rubbed it soothingly as she gaze down into his eyes.

Raph could only bite down on her shoulder as his orgasm took him by hid


End file.
